


Of What Silence Screams (О чем кричит тишина...)

by JacquesChristian



Series: Of Brest Fortress and Coffee Cups [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, POV Second Person, Post-Supernatural 4x09 and 4x10, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/854255">The Brest Fortress or my tongue is my enemy (Брестская крепость, или "язык мой - враг мой")</a><br/>Джаред и Дженсен отыграли любовные сцены. А вот что было после...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of What Silence Screams (О чем кричит тишина...)

**Author's Note:**

> **Спойлеры:** относится к последствиям 9 и 10 серии четвертого сезона.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** не мои они, и слава богу! И даже не претендую на реальность происходящего. Все упоминания о жизни Дженсена, так же как и описание отношений - вымысел и к действительности отношения не имеют.  
>  **От автора:** кое-кто хотел примирения после разлада. Я сделал все, что в моих силах. Но, по большей части, просто постарался рассказать, почему все так случилось.  
>  **Предупреждения:** легкая нецензурщина

\- ...да хер бы с ней! Ну почему я не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты лапал Джу..

"Заткнись, Падалеки! Просто заткнись!!!" - ты разворачиваешься на месте, занося руку для удара, и лишь в последнюю долю секунды осознаешь, что в руке зажата кружка и чуть изгибаешь кисть, меняя удар на бросок. Кружка со свистом проносится в дюйме от его лица и разлетается вдребезги, встретившись с дубовым косяком.  
*ГосподиБожемой!" - в крови просто бушует адреналин, смешанный с дикой неуправляемой яростью, и тебя натурально трясет, трясет от желания избить его до полусмерти, но ты встречаешь его ошеломленный взгляд, в котором такое искреннее недоумение, обида и еще что-то, очень напоминающее страх, что ты замираешь на мгновение, пытаясь совладать с собой. Инстинкты вопят одно, ярость орет другое, вбитые чуть ли не в спинной мозг наставления родителей третье, а ты стоишь, вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в край раковины и на тебя накатывает ужас. Ты никогда в жизни так не поступал, ни до него, ни когда вы стали жить вместе, и ты напуган не меньше, чем он.  
И все эти чувства словно пытаются разорвать тебя на маленькие кусочки, и если ты еще хоть на секунду тут останешься, то просто... И ты отводишь взгляд и видишь кружку, всю эту россыпь осколков, бликующую в свете ламп, а мысленно все еще смотришь в расширившиеся глаза Джареда - и не выдержав всего этого срываешься с места и прямо по осколкам выбегаешь в коридор. Где-то на грани осознания отмечаешь резкую, острую боль в подошвах, но адреналин не дает тебе возможности четко воспринимать реальность, и ты отметаешь эту боль и бежишь в гостевую комнату, ставшую твоим временным пристанищем, и с грохотом захлопываешь дверь за собой.

\- Что я делаю, боже, что я делаю? - ты даже не понимаешь, говоришь ты вслух или все так же кричишь про себя, не издавая ни звука. Только дышать почему-то очень трудно и ты ловишь ртом воздух, ощущая себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег, а сердце колотится как очумевшее, словно пытаясь проломить грудную клетку, и глубоко внутри будто что-то обрывается - и на тебя мгновенно накатывает слабость.  
Ноги подкашиваются и ты сползаешь на пол, прижимаясь спиной к двери, обхватываешь голени руками и утыкаешься лбом в коленки. Тебя с новой силой бьет дрожь, но уже не от ярости, а от того, что уровень адреналина в крови резко падает, и к тебе возвращаются краски, звуки, мысли, а самое главное - чувства. Возвращаются не постепенно, а лавиной. Ты поднимаешь голову - и встречаешься с укоризненными взглядами разбуженных собак (Сэди и Харли практически живут в твоей комнате всю неделю), двумя изваяниями застывших возле дивана. Ты слышишь, как они шумно дышат, и слышишь, как быстро и неглубоко дышишь сам. Старательно замедляешь дыхание, считая про себя до четырех и обратно, пытаешься успокоиться старым как мир способом - и тут же ощущаешь боль в ступнях.

Осторожно выпрямляешь ноги.  
-Твою мать!  
А ты о чем думал, когда по осколкам бежал, йог недоделанный??? Эх, Эклз-Эклз, не выступать тебе в цирке... Идиот!

Шипя от боли, сначала подтягиваешь к себе одну ногу и внимательно осматриваешь, потом другую. Да, печальное зрелище. Ты не только порезался, но и добрый десяток осколков умудрился засадить, некоторые весьма глубоко. А кружка, между прочим, была любимая. Фарфоровая. Кто бы подумал, что фарфор бьется как стекло.  
Усмехаешься невесело: с тебя сейчас можно картину маслом писать под названием "К чему приводит дурость"...  
С пятки капает кровь, оставляя на светлой штанине разнокалиберные пятна. Подцепляешь самый здоровый осколок, торчащий на четверть дюйма наружу, закусываешь губу, чтобы не выругаться, и выдергиваешь. Готово. Еще парочку более мелких тебе тоже удается выдернуть пальцами, но вот остальные... Их не видно, то когда ты аккуратно проводишь подушечками пальцев сначала по одной ступне, потом по второй, точечные вспышки боли доказывают, что радоваться рано. Нужен пинцет и хорошее освещение и желательно кто-нибудь, кто сможет тебе в этом помочь. Что значит "кто-нибудь", Эклз? - Кроме Джа некому. И ты уже готов позвать его и даже открываешь рот, чтобы это сделать, но тут же сжимаешь челюсти. Черт возьми! Джа...

Ты даже и не знаешь, то именно тебя так взбесило. Несмотря на то, что ближе его у тебя никого в жизни сейчас нет и ты, честно говоря, уже и не представляешь себе, что смог бы быть без него, Джаред Тристан Падалеки как никто иной умеет выводить тебя из равновесия и каждый раз своими дурацкими выходками лишает способности здраво мыслить и адекватно реагировать. 

Еще в самом начале съемок, когда вы только присматривались друг к другу, только пытались найти общий язык, он пугал тебя до чертиков, неожиданно хлопая по спине, когда ему надоедало твое долгое молчание. Он мог, во время какого-нибудь очередного дубля, когда по сценарию вам нужно было разыгрывать душещипательные сцены, заключить тебя в "братские" объятья и, делано всхлипывая, шепнуть на ухо очередную шутку, доведя до истерического хохота...  
Он все время выбивал тебя из колеи, заставляя поступать так, как ты никогда бы не поступил, заставляя смотреть на мир совершенно по-другому. И это и привлекало и настораживало. Ты не привык так открыто выражать свои чувства: в вашей семье не было принято ни хохотать до упаду, ни даже говорить в полный голос, а уж тем более кричать. Обиду не высказывали вслух, злость скрывали, и любое проявление недовольства родители выражали ледяным молчанием. Так было принято, так тебя воспитали. И когда Джаред тебя по-настоящему задевал, ты лишь молча стискивал зубы и уходил в себя, упорно стараясь подавить злость или обиду на корню. В конце концов, он же не виноват, что вы с ним разные, убеждал ты себя, и что только на него ты так бурно реагируешь. Ты ведь и вправду никому и ничему никогда не позволял затрагивать тебя так сильно, всегда держался в стороне, общению предпочитая книги, шумным вечеринкам - тишину и покой. Только играя роли ты становился совершенно другим, позволяя себе чувствовать, позволяя себе жить.  
Но время шло, и ты постепенно привык к нему, приноровился к частой смене его настроений, к тому, что он так много улыбался, к его заразительному смеху. Перестал панически застывать, когда он тебя обнимал перед камерами, и даже начал обнимать его в ответ, каждый раз ощущая, как по телу проходит горячая волна искренней радости.  
И радость эта росла, ощущалась все острее; чувства проявлялись свободнее, мысли становились четче. Казалось, что рядом с Джаредом даже цвета и краски вспыхивали для тебя насыщенней и ярче. И в какой-то момент ты понял, что этот лохматый дуралей стал для тебя кем-то большим, чем просто партнером по съемкам и лучшим другом. И даже собрался силами и в один прекрасный вечер смог ему в этом признаться. И, к твоему потрясению, оказалось, что не ты один испытываешь подобное...  
Мир не разрушился, луна с неба не упала, съемки продолжились на утро как обычно - и только для вас двоих все изменилось. Хотя и не сразу. Но в итоге, вы стали жить вместе, плюнув на все слухи и домыслы, не отпираясь, но и не признавая, а просто переводя все в шутку. Вы же актеры, в конце-то концов, для вас играть на публику так же естественно и привычно, как для этой самой публики верить в вашу игру.  
Совместная жизнь малиной не оказалось. Вы все равно были и есть и останетесь слишком разными, и это ваше счастье и ваша беда. Почему счастье - объяснять не надо, а беда... А беда все в том же: вы по-разному на все реагируете.  
Вот так и получилось с этими треклятыми эпизодами. Чтоб Сэре пусто было! 

Ты резко вернулся в настоящее. Ты ведь и сам от себя не ожидал, что сцена, в которой Сэм и Руби предаются страсти, а точнее, съемка этой сцены, когда полуголый Джаред стискивал казавшуюся такой хрупкой в его больших руках Женевьев, изображая бурные чувства, тебя НАСТОЛЬКО заденет. И когда ты, наблюдая за происходящим из какого-то темного угла (Черт, на хрен ты вообще был там, ты знаешь, а, Эклз???), обнаружил, что Джа это даже нравится, и причем весьма заметно нравится, у тебя в голове будто что-то взорвалось. Единственное, за что ты можешь похвалить себя, - ты не кинулся на него с кулаками (хотя безумно хотел) и даже не наорал, а просто развернулся, выбежал на улицу, добрался до машины и вымелся с площадки.  
Туман в голове рассеялся только когда ты был уже практически возле вашего дома. Ты съехал на обочину и долго сидел, пытаясь придти в себя, пытаясь понять, что же произошло. Так и не придя к выводу, решительно завел джип и отправился в ближайший бар. Пару часов ты провел там, так и не выпив ничего, кроме бутылки пива, но зато приведя хаос, творившийся в твоей душе, в относительный порядок и даже испытав довольно-таки острое чувство вины за свое дикое поведение. С искренним желанием помириться и попросить прощения ты вернулся домой, где и застал пьяного Джареда, делившегося откровениями с Мюрреем... Это стало последней каплей.

Прошла неделя. Неделя молчания, неделя кричащей, орущей, вопящей от боли, непонимания и злости тишины, которую вы оба никак не решались нарушить. Ты уже и простил, и заново обиделся, и снова простил. Тебя, словно живой маятник, бросало от злости и ярости к желанию просто прижаться к нему всем телом и вымолить прощение и обратно. И ты знал, ты чувствовал каждой нервной клеткой, что ему также херово, как и тебе. Но вы избегали друг друга, ты - отсиживаясь в комнате для гостей в окружении сочувствующих собак и равнодушных книг, которые ты не был в состоянии читать, он - возвращаясь каждый день за полночь, каждый раз в разной степени опьянения. И при всем этом вы еще умудрялись сниматься, да только играть получалось у обоих из рук вон плохо, и последний эпизод, с Джулией в роли Анны - падшего ангела, утешавшего Дина на заднем сидении Импалы, был настолько ненатурален, настолько неестественен, что по окончании съемок тебя откровенно мутило от разочарования и злости на самого себя.

Ты тяжело вздыхаешь. У Джареда просто ангельское терпение, думаешь ты. На его месте ты, наверное, давно бы набил такому вот себе морду. Если ты сам не можешь понять, отчего так остро воспринял какую-то ерунду, то каково ему? И даже бог с ним, с этим Мюрреем. Каким бы клоуном он ни был, но они с Джаредом друзья уже черт знает сколько лет и Чад никогда бы никому слова не сказал о том, чем делится с ним Джа.  
В изнеможении стучишься затылком в дверь. Ты зол на себя и совершенно уже не представляешь, как найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Но только вот без помощи Падалеки тебе, увы, не обойтись. Возможно, это и будет поводом...

Ты очень осторожно разворачиваешься, стараясь не касаться пятками пола, поднимаешься на коленки и отползаешь в сторону от двери, дергая за ручку. Распахиваешь дверь - и ахаешь от неожиданности, когда Джаред, не удержав равновесия, падает на спину прямо перед тобой. Он все это время также, как и ты, сидел, привалившись спиной к двери.  
Ты смотришь на него сверху вниз, он смотрит на тебя, и ты видишь невысохшие дорожки слез на его щеках. Он все еще судорожно вздыхает, но в его взгляде нет ни обиды, ни злости, только усталость и почему-то нежность.  
И вы как два дурака глядите друг на друга, не находя слов, а его губы уже невольно расползаются в улыбке. И ты бессознательно улыбаешься в ответ, потому что его улыбка такая заразительная... 

\- Тебе больно?  
Ты лишь киваешь в ответ. Он приподнимается на локтях, потом садится рядом с тобой, скрестив длиннющие ноги, а ты легонько толкаешься плечом в его плечо:  
\- Поможешь? - кивком головы указывая на свои пострадавшие конечности.  
\- Конечно. Мне жаль твою кружку, - он встает с пола и идет в ванную, за аптечкой.  
\- Ерунда, - откликаешься ты, на коленях доползаешь до дивана и забираешься на него, вытягиваясь в полный рост. - Подаришь мне новую.  
\- Угу... - Он возвращается в комнату, включает верхний свет, усаживается на диван, подвинув тебя к спинке, укладывает твои ступни себе на колени и принимается за извлечение осколков. - Дурак ты, Эклз.  
\- Сам ты дурак, Падалеки, - шепчешь ты в ответ, стараясь не скрипеть зубами, когда он пинцетом поддевает крошечные кусочки фарфора и вытаскивает их из кожи.  
Экзекуция длится довольно долго и ты, видимо, умудряешься даже отключиться на какое-то время. Но когда Джаред заканчивает и заливает порезы и царапины антисептиком, ты моментально приходишь в себя, подскакиваешь на месте и цветисто выругиваешься.  
-.. твою так, Падалеки, понежнее нельзя было?!  
Он ухмыляется во весь рот, наклоняется и дует на твои горящие огнем ноги. Странно, но это действительно помогает, жжение стихает и с довольным стоном ты откидываешься обратно.  
\- Мир, чувак? - он смотрит на тебя и в его глазах пляшут веселые чертики. И ты больше не помнишь, почему злился и на что злился; весь мир отступает перед этим вот его взглядом, в котором ты безнадежно утопаешь...  
\- Мир, - выдыхаешь в ответ. - Конечно, мир...


End file.
